A Ruthless Existence- Sequel to Love of a Rose
by Darci0283
Summary: A hastily made choice has led to a tragic end for Gaston, the once proud and arrogant hunter. Only now he may get a second chance. Having saved his life the Enchantress now holds him in her debt. This is the sequel to my Love of a Rose story. All original Beauty and the Beast characters are owned by Disney, and any of my own creation, are owned by me.
1. Chapter 1

A Ruthless Existence

Yea I am so happy to be back!

About this story: A hastily made choice has led to a tragic end for Gaston, the once proud and arrogant hunter. Only now he may get a second chance. Having saved his life the Enchantress now holds him in her debt and will ensure he face punishment for his ways. She won't curse him, but will instead put him to task for one year in accompanying in her work, and in this he will be shown the ways of compassion and how to truly love another. This will be more focused on the Enchantress and Gaston. I would like to have a couple appearances made by Belle and Adam, but we shall have to see how this all goes. Please Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 1-Costly Mistake

It had all began with a rather selfish idea, to harm another for one's own gain. But this creature was just some animal and the girl who claimed he was a prince, well she was clearly crazy. He had never been hit by a girl, which must be why he stumbled when she did. It had never happened because he had never before met a girl insane enough to try.

He wasn't weak, just caught off his guard. Only then he had relaxed his grip and dropped the knife he had been about to use to end the beasts life. She had it now, held in her own hand, looking crazed enough to run him through with it. She wouldn't she didn't have the will to harm someone that way. She would be too afraid; she had to be…..

_He had reached his hand out towards Belle, hoping to retrieve the knife; she swiped the weapon at him with true aim, cutting him across the arm. He ripped his arm away from her, a dangerous look growing on his face. "YOU CRAZY FOOL, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" He had not counted on her being this enraged and now it was she who was coming closer, backing him away from his prey, "It's over Gaston, Leave this place! GET OUT NOW!" She had said this so un-nerving it was almost comical_

_Gaston looked back down at the Beast, then again to Belle. Did they think they could just overpower him with that much ease? "Oh it's over is it? GET THIS RIGHT,IT WILL NEVER BE OVER!" His voice grew louder against the thunder. He had moved to the railing and with one upward lunge, he skillfully landed, standing now above them. "I NEVER LOSE TO ANYONE, AND I WILL SURRENDER TO A STUPID MINDED GIRL AND HER CREATURE!" _

_He screamed this up to the heavens, waving his good arm more dramatically with each word. Then all at once his footing was lost to the slick rain, his face turned ashen and he plummeted backwards…._

That's when he had made his mistake, his final and defeating mistake. He hadn't thought about the dangers of jumping on railings in the rain, and now he truly wished he had. The fall was consuming him in speed as the wind carried him down, away from Belle, still holding his knife, and the Beast, still laying there wounded. He wasn't sure if he had meant to scream or not, but the sound came ripping out of him just the same. He was going to die, he knew this for certain, and there was nothing to do but wait for the impact, for death to claim him. When it all went dark, then he would know it was over.

He hoped he would never feel the hit, would there be anything left of him afterwards, enough to be recognized? No one would ever find him, so that would be pointless. One no could ever have found him, expect for one...

* * *

She had just spoken with the Beast, now turned Prince and the girl. They were both safe and wouldn't be requiring her again until the following morning, when she would be fetching the prince's father. For now she could attend to another matter.

The Enchantress had seen the fight, and the fall that came after. She knew who he was, this man now cut and bleeding on the rocks. Such a loss for himself, he was gifted in so many ways and yet this is how he ended it, in one swift careless move on his part. She came near him, peering down at his face, his black hair blocking most of the features. He was dead she knew, but that didn't mean she couldn't still mend this man, broken soul and all. But would he be worth the task

"I could save you, "she said in a whisper, close to his ear." but you won't return to what you are now, not once I've finished with you. You're a stubborn one, and will likely fight me every step of the way, but I tell you now that you will never see fit to treat others as you have done before, and you will realize just how powerful a force love can be." She brushed his hair aside, staring down at his face. "You will be a challenge for me, but I will not admit defeat so easily." Snapping her fingers they both vanished into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Her home was away from the castle grounds and any villages. A small cottage in the country had always worked nicely to provide a dwelling should the need ever arise and it was there she took him now. It was dark but she need only light one candle to fill the place with enough light. She had him floating there, suspended in midair beside her. His arms and legs limp, a mere breeze could have carried him.

Entering the house, she guided him over to the bed. He was so tall his feet hung far over the end of the bed. He had lost both boots and his feet were completely bare. He was welcome to it though, sleep was hardly a necessity for her. She stood back for a few minutes, taking in his whole form.

She didn't question why she was called to save him, if it was to be done then she would do so. She could sense so much unlocked potential in this body and it was strong.

Healing this man was a task she had known would be a great under taking. His whole body was broken and ripped from his fall. Magic could save him but it wouldn't be easy. Her waving wand made its way over him again and again as she spoke the words that would return the force of life to him. He gave a huge gasp for just a moment then became still again upon the bed.

His heart was still viable not beating much past enough to sustain his life source, it would have been pointless to revive him completely now, as the severity of his pain would only just kill him again.

His bones were the easiest to start with, and she make her way a crossed his body, slowly moving her wand, chanting words to heal and erase the multitude of injures. His shirt was ripped to pieces from the rocks; it fell away with a slight tug.

"You should be so lucky as to have caught the beast at a bad time, heaven knows he would have torn you from one limb to the other had you come at a different point in time, making you as damaged as that shirt." She paused to gaze up at his face, still motionless.

"Especially with the manner in which you spoke to that young woman, Belle I believe she is called, and speaking of which." She had come acrossed the knife wound on his arm. This was different from his other injuries as it was a cleaner cut that had been well delivered with force.

"I must say I am glad she got a chance to have her say with you. She was rather upset with your remarks and yet again you luck out that she was too kind a soul to have aimed to kill." A simple spell and a flick of her wand healed the cut, but she made certain a well-defined scar was remained behind. His bare chest was now repaired, well defined with muscles once again. His body would still need rest to fully recover.

As his heart rate now began to increase, returning his color back to a pale pink, he stirred but didn't awaken. Even the Enchantress had to admit that he was somewhat handsome for the ruthless mere mortal he was. His face became more relaxed, with a slightly visible graze of stubble. She could do little to mend his shirt now, so she covered him over to prevent chill.

This would work well in that she had business to occupy her time in the early morning and then could arrive back here upon him waking up. It wouldn't matter if he woke up alone, this place was so well isolated he would have nowhere to go, and this time no one would ever find him. Again except for her alone.

As the night had gone on she conjured out a dream to inform the king, or once king that his son would be seeking audience with him. She had done this with him before and did not wish to leave him without time to prepare, however brief. To simple cast him forward to face Adam would be a bit of a nasty shock.

With this done she took a seat to observe this sleeping hunter. He seemed to helpless just lying there, not for the man she knew he was. It was as though she was viewing a closely guarded secret seeing him in this vulnerable state. It was probably not one of his key bragging points back in that village. The very same village she could tell was now troubling a certain young woman with regards to this very man.

She would be feeling the guilt for his death; it had been on her face as she stood there beside Adam. She wasn't so much afraid of her guilt over taking her conscience, but she was scared of what the people of that village would now think.

All those who had gone screaming for their lives after that brilliant attack from the castle's own staff. These loyal residents of the castle were quite brave, far beyond what she had guessed. It was never in her favor that they should face punishment for their relations with Adam, but it had to be done, not just to spread blame, but also it had served as an increase on the burden that the prince would bear, that his staff should now suffer with him.

She wasn't heartless and had ensured that it wasn't a complete loss for them. While Adam had continued to age in his Beast form the servants had retained their age's prior to the curse having been placed. It was the most she could do for them.

The morning hours drew closer, and she stole away from the cottage, locking the door tight behind her. Back again to the castle she would return, not needing to stop along the way, she would summon the king when ready. During all this the man on the bed slept on, still unaware of anything.

* * *

It had been a golden ending to the story of Bell and Adam, now that forgiveness was to reign on the kingdom. It was no huge surprise to her that Adam would agree to let his father back into his equation of life, he had finally let love take its claim on his heart. She had partly Belle to thank for that, she had known for months now that Belle would break the spell, she had heard the rose.

It was as she thought that Belle was feeling unsure of what the villagers might do, if they would hold her accountable for Gaston's demise. She had made it now so that the village would not remember that tale of beast from Gaston, which would hopeful ensure

The fact that this village chose to take his word, when they had ridiculed another for once speaking of the same, proved just how much influence Gaston had on this miserable little village. That would be a problem no further, and now the town would hopefully find leadership with one who might bestow an ounce of kindness. She had been glad to relief Belle's fear in any way she could aside from revealing that this man was in fact very much alive and canceled out her worries. But no one could yet know of this man's return, he was not ready for that yet, and neither was anyone else.

* * *

Author notes: I amazed how quickly this story is coming together. Having just finished one I thought I might be getting burned out, but the idea's just keep on coming. So what will Gaston be in for when he wakes up in the Enchantress' home, find out soon...

PLEASE BE SURE TO VOTE ON MY POLL! THANK YOU


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He was falling again, hearing his own screaming voice filling his ears to the breaking point. Then it stopped, the sensation was over. He was alive somehow? Had it all been in his mind, had he gone and gotten drunk, then passed out only to dream all that up. That seemed plausible seeing as his head was killing him.

Opening his eyes to the morning light only made things worse. From the brief glimpse he could tell this was not his house. Had he wandered into the wrong place again? Squinting his eyes to the light he again tried to gain a look around.

It was a rather modest dwelling, with simple furnishings, table, chairs and such. A simple cottage with a vast country view out the window…..country view!? Where was the village? He sat up quickly, then launched backwards on the bed, the sharp pains racing up his back. Never mind that half his clothes were gone, what in the world had happened?

"You've risen at last, but I'm sure you had counted this as being nothing more than a bad dream of sorts. I'm afraid to confess that this is hardly a dream, or some figment of your mind."

That was unlike any other call for his attention as he had not been expecting to find someone else here, and let alone hear a woman's voice. He did not like where this was all heading. Getting drunk, some strange house, and now there was a girl here, this was nothing in the way of a good combination.

There she was standing near the bed, and while it might have been a trick of the light, it appeared her eyes were glowing.

The Enchantress had arrived back only minutes before he had woken, and he was a bit more out of it than expected, "You look confused, let me first say that you are safe and while I'm sure you are still in some pain, but this will pass soon as the magic is still taking its final affect, and then I will explain all to you."

What on earth was she going on about, and why did she look so strange. He must have gotten more drunk than ever before in his life. "Where am I, and Who are you?" he demanded

This man was more resilient than she had assumed, "For a simple answer let's just say you're in my home, and in reference to your question of my identity, well that really depends on who you want to listen too. Some have called me a witch, others a demon, or ghost. But really I am but a simple Enchantress."

Perhaps he wasn't the only one to have engaged in an overload of drink the night before, this woman was even more insane than he might have guessed Belle to be. He decided to play along for now "You mean you can do magic?"

The Enchantress was hardly flattered by his curiosity, but chose to humor him, "Well something in that area, I am what one might call gifted in the craft of soccery and spells."

All right this was going on for more than long enough for him, time to end it, get some straight answers. "And that supposed to mean what to me? Go and share your fancy talent with someone who might care, because I really don't have the….."

The woman had silenced him with a glare, "You are a true piece of work, one that I find most amusing. I save you, from the brink of death, call you back from the depths in which your soul would dwell and you still try and provoke me. How is this wise sounding to you, because I for one would have learned by now that there are good times to leave your mouth shut?"

For a moment the only sound was that of the birds chirping outside, and then Gaston's voice bellowed forth, "LOOK MADAME I don't know what exactly you are implying here, but I am not the kind of man who will be spoken to that…."

Suddenly he found he could no longer speak, and this woman's eyes grew narrower in anger. "You don't seem to be following me on this, so I will simplify for you. You died last night, that fall you took was real, all of it was and I saved your life, now you owe me."

It all come flooding back, all the memories of the castle, the wood that fell from the sky, the battle with the Beast, Belle punching him, he had dropped the knife, and… he had fallen…and died. It was too much to accept and he let his mind wander towards a less imposing thought.

How had she done that, forced that silence upon him? It had to have been some trick of the mind, it was the only logical explanation. What did she want from him?

"And just what do I owe you. Money, riches, name your price?" it would be worth anything just to get away from her, as far as possible.

It was such a mortal move, she about broke out laughing at his question. He had just been informed of his own death and could hardly seem concerned. Now he was offering her Money and riches, was he actually serious, "What you owe me Gaston is nothing that you can buy your way out of. You owe me a year, just 1 and I promise you, it will be one well spent. This is a chance you don't want to hang up lightly; it's one that many would gladly take. I strongly suggest you do the same."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME, and…..what you do you mean a year…a year of what?"

Finally a more basic question from him, it brought a grim smile to her lips "Your life."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

There was silence, only now it was caused by his own free-will. He was shivering but nothing that was brought on from the chill in the morning air.

"You witch, you can't do this to me, threaten me like this. Don't you know who I am?" Sort of a stupid question, she had just called him by his name.

"Oh I know about you Gaston, all about you, even a few things you don't even know about yourself. But that will all be made clear soon enough, I promise."

"What do you mean?" Suddenly he didn't sound as sure of himself, quite possibly for the first time in his life. She had found a chord of fear in him, bringing it to the surface raw and raging.

"You are blind to your ignorance, your treatment of others and any form of love that has ever been shown to you. But don't feel too badly, there are countless others in this world who are just as impaired in this, AND it is you who will now bear witness in accompanying me in opening their eyes."

"Do this and you will be rewarded with your freedom. You can start your life again, just as before; although I would personally rather you do more with it than you had thus far."

Gaston was caught between panic and a small amount of humor. This had to be…this couldn't be…

The Enchantress mistook his expression. "Oh I had meant to change form a bit before you awakened, I realize I might look a bit overwhelming, but it has been a rather busy morning." She pulled a wand out of thin air and giving a quick wave, she had transformed herself to appear as a regular young maiden.

Her eyes no longer were glowing and her hair while still golden in color was now hanging limply down her back in a tight braid. Her flashy green gown was now a simple lavender dress with a white shawl around her shoulders.

The blood draining from Gaston's face was quickly turning him pale, his eyes wide to complete a look of sheer terror. THIS WAS REAL, SHE WAS A WITCH, AN ECHANTRESS, SHE WAS ABLE TO DO MAGIC!

She seemed to realize she now held his full attention and took advantage of this. "I do hope you'll find me a little less intimidating in this form, but I warn you now and you better understand me on this. You would do well right now to be mindful of the respect you show me, as I don't abide to rudeness of any kind. Keep testing me and it will be the worst decision of your entire life."

* * *

She knew he would require nourishment to retain his strength, so she waved her wand and immediately a loaf of bread, some apples and a pitcher of water appeared on the wooden table. "Please eat, it's all for you, I have no real need for supplements to sustain me." Gaston slowly pulled himself off the bed, and upon standing he noticed a definite decrease in his level of pain. He limped over to the chair and decided not to question where she had conjured up this food and focus on getting his fill while he had the chance.

He was approaching her as he might a large dangerous predator. But at the same he didn't want to make himself appear afraid of her, so he deiced to try and strike up a conversation, "So Enchantress, do you have an actual name or something?"

She had been looking through a rather thick book; with a language he didn't recognize covering the pages. She hardly glanced up to answer, "If you must know my name is Amora, no one has called me by that in decades though, but if you insist on calling me by a human type name, then you may."

"Amora huh, that's an interesting name?" He spoke between mouthfuls of bread. "Did you give yourself that name?"

She now looked up at him, and had to raise an eyebrow at his boldness, not to mention his rudeness. What was it about humans chewing with their mouths open?

"Did you give yourself the name Gaston?" she asked coyly

"Of course not, my mother named me"

"Then there is the answer you seek."

"You have a mother, you means there more of you!?"

That was not a question she trusted to answer, he was getting a to be like a thorn to one's side and was half tempted to place a permeant silencing curse on him in order to gain some peace. She returned to her reading, leaving him staring at her.

You're not an engaging talker are you?" He was testing her, and he was trying to establish some form of control here. He was out of his mind, but also rather daring, no hiding the fact that he was stupid for sure, but still daring.

"I could say the same for you, in regards to not being much in the way of a good thinker?"

Could she lay off the insults, Enchantress or not, "What do you mean?"

"I am merely referring to your little leap of faith to that railing, not exactly a wise move when it ends to your death."

That was a crude blow, and it still sent massive chills, he had been dead, laying there dead. Only now he wasn't…. "I don't understand. Just what exactly are you, or at least what is it that you do?"

I am as I said before, and what I do is in a sense is enlighten people to their faults, those you come a crossed displaying a lack of care or love towards others. You now remember the Beast creature I assume, the one you had intent on slaying. He was one of mine, one of my curses. Does that perhaps fill you in on just what I do?

"You turn animals into people?"

For one so immersed in himself, he was not as bright as one would think he'd be,

"No I don't change animals into humans. I believe you were informed that the Beast was a member of royalty, a prince by the name of Adam, in fact. I will clarify that is the truth that He was, and currently is human again. Fortunately he found love with a woman named Belle and is now restored to his original form. What you thought she was crazy didn't you?" she chimed seeing his face.

"You mean, he was human once, or is, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING HE WAS ACTULALLY SOME ROYAL!" This was a shocker, Belle had been telling the truth, but how was that even, how could she? Then it came to him, was that what she intended to do to him?! He hated to admit she could turn the tables like that but still….

"You can… change people into Beasts?"

Now It was becoming clear just where his priorities laid, but at least he was starting to catch on, but he was still a long way off, perhaps it would take the entire year just to gain his understanding on this.

"Yes and no to that question. To better explain, Adam was actually not the first I would ever curse, but he was the first to ever become a beast. You see with the magic I use, I can reveal what is inside anyone's soul, and with people being so…shall we just say stubborn to listen to reason, I have quickly realized that certain humans will benefit well from being granted a visual aide, to bear witness to what their true inner self has become. It is the person themselves that will have chosen the form, based on what is in their hearts and the magic that will let it physically consume them and allow everyone to view them that way."

"In the case of Adam he was a bit like you once, only he had been dealt a few bad hands, also had a father who failed to provide him with love and made him feel judged, which turned his own heart cold, making him judgmental and unable to see the true beauty within others. Hence forth I cursed him to become a beast and be forced to find love in that form. "

She paused to let that all sink in, "You on the other hand, you I believe had a family that while not always apparent did provide you with the makings of a decent life. Still I doubt your heart has ever allowed in much warmth, or at least with you knowing about it. You see love as a weak link and prevent it from entering. This is rather careless on your part, but nothing I can't reverse."

"What are you going to do, curse me into some creature to teach me some sort of lesson?" He shot out with a hint of cockiness in his voice.

"I have not the slightly interest in placing a curse on you, as with your arrogant mind it would probably take you ages just to fully comprehend. But you should be a little less aggressive in your tone, as I have told you my view on that, and curse or not I will invoke far worse upon you without giving a moment's thought."

* * *

Author notes: decided to make a few tweets to his basic reaction, not a huge change


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She had fallen behind in her duties and would now be bringing this man, however annoying along with her. He would finally learn first-hand what she did and how it all took place. This was a new experience for her, having always functioned in solo terms, but she knew this was key in unlocking his own heart, to kick start him to feeling compassion for anyone no matter how small the amount.

There was only one obstacle in this, that the man was a very heavy sleeper. She hated to resort to force but really there was no other way than to flip the bed. He hit the floor with enough force to literally bounce upward a couple feet, before landing with a crash. He looked up at the enchantress with pure hatred. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"And a good morning to you as well, although by the way you linger in bed, the day will be half gone by now." It was frustrating in that she never seemed put off by his anger and would always give these casual answers. It was just not natural or normal instinct for him.

"What's your big rush?" he yawned, choosing to not waste anymore energy on shouting.

"There is a certain man who requires my attention and I must see to him today. You of course will be joining me on this. So I'd advise you to ready yourself promptly as we shall soon set out."

Without even questioning her orders he threw on his now mended shirt, but found he had nothing to accommodate his feet. "Where…what happened to my boots?" why did he have a feeling they were laying somewhere in that ravine. The Enchantress was also taking notice of his predicament and with a flick of her wand a new pair of boots did appear.

Offering nothing in the way of thanks, Gaston quickly pulled them on, "How exactly does this man require your attention?"

"He has been displaying a rather poor sense of judgment and it is high time he faced the consequences of these judgments."

Gaston tugged the second boot on with his one hand, while using the other to comb through his mess of hair. "So just who is it then that decides who gets to face this so-called judgement of yours? Do you just pick some lucky person at random or…."

"Nothing is done by random, and I have no real say in which I shall be seeing too. A power of magic far greater than mine is the deciding source. I simply go where I am requested. In this case we shall be heading to a village in the southern lands of France, there you shall see what we are dealing with, and you may just finally gain an understanding of how my work is done. I'd advise you to keep your mind open." She motioned for him to stand beside her, which he did looking rather skeptical. Taking his larger sized hand within hers, soft as satin, she then raised her other hand high and with a snap they began the task.

He had barely time enough to blink before the journey was already over. It was a rush of air that suddenly went still. They had arrived in a village, small in size, but large in its population. It was surrounding a lake with hills as its borders. There stood boats along its shoreline, standing at the ready for castoff. Looking around it gave the impression of being very tranquil setting, but it seemed to be harboring an unpleasant feeling. They had appeared and the every edge of this town and were in front of the largest of all the establishments, one belonging to a public official.

It was built of the small wooden materials as seen on the other buildings, but it was far better designed and even had a small garden in the front. The sign near the front door announced its occupants in large boldly formed writing.

What business they could have with this man, Gaston couldn't even begin to imagine, but Amora seemed very much focused on what she aimed to do there. She cast her view to the peasants lingering outside their shack like homes. They were all dressed in clothes more similar to rags and their thin faces appeared white as milk when hit with the sunlight. They seemed to carry themselves with a complete lack of sprit, too long ago ripped from them. They set to work in the chores of preparing their fishing nets, and boats for another day of trying for a good catch.

Even the children of the town, dressed in similar clothes, stood working there alongside the adults. They also appeared desolate, having no dreams of a better tomorrow or of a day to be spent in carefree play. Such things were unobtainable in their life. They already knew life came with a harsh side and it was a brutal reality. She point this out to Gaston,

"Look there you see, the people of this town are living in squalor and starving. The official who lives here, this man is the reason. He was appointed to be responsible for others, to attend to the needs of this place, and yet sees fit to take all for himself, leaving these crumbling souls with nothing. I will put him to the test and if he fails, then his fate will be decided." She gave him a severe look, "You are to reframe for any sort of interaction. You will keep out of sight, remain silent and not interfere with anything. Is that clear?" She was gone suddenly, leaving him standing in the open.

Though the few peasants he could see didn't seemed at all concerned with his presence there, he darted other to a nearby pile of hay, keeping low to his knees with his eyes on the door to the officials house. She had reappeared there, but looking nothing like she had before. She had transformed into a woman dressed in rags, dirty and torn. In her arms she held a bundle of cloth, which unless he was mistaken was moving, perhaps it held a baby? What was the purpose of that?

She looked back at him for a moment, baring the same serious expression, then shifted her aim and knocked on the wooden door.

A man answered, and from his viewpoint could see this man's clothing was far richer in appearance then any worn by the people of the village. He was also clearly a bit better fed, particularly in the stomach regain. The two of them were talking, saying words he couldn't make out, but it soon became clear that this man didn't take kindly to visitors, whether they were expected or not.

He stile another glance at the poor presents, poor indeed Gaston thought, he felt no remorse towards their sitiutation, any more then he did over the number of times when he had he observed others living without benefit of shelter or enough rations within his own village. It was not his problem, and if he was the one in charge of this town, he would hardly bother to do any more than the least. To him weakness was a unreal excuse and If these people couldn't fend for themselves then why should he care?

None the less a chill went through him, and gazing up he realized the sky, once a cloud dotted blue, was growing over cast with darkness. A rush of wind came down, and raced through the village, freezing everyone in their place. Gaston looked back and saw Amora was again transformed back to her original state, with her glowing eyes, her long hair whipping in layers around her head.

The official had dropped to his knees before her, and even from a distant it was clear he was quivering in horror at the sight of this woman who stood glowing before him, a wand held in her raised hand. If he had intended to beg forgiveness it would have been a waste of breath.

"YOU HAVE PROVEN YOUR LACK OF CONCERN FOR OTHERS AND ABUSE OF THE TITLE YOU HOLD!" Her voice was bellowing out at an amplified volume, enough to send the birds skyward had they not stood frozen in place. "I shall bestow upon you the same treatment you give to others. Their lives and pains have appeared invisible to your eyes and heart. Now it is you who shall be invisible to them. Until you learn to see with not just your eyes but your heart as well, you must do this within 5 years' time, or remain unseen forever."

"But what about my family, I have a wife and children" the poor man looked pale enough to faint, but the Enchantress would take no pity on him

"Strange how you now take them into account, as they have hardly mattered to you before. I will not involve your family in this, but If I were you good sir, I wouldn't be surprised to see your wife take another husband, right before your unseen form."

With that she touched him with her wand, and he vanished before their eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gaston heard the sound of her snapping her fingers; they now appeared back in the cottage. She had transformed back to her human self, and he could feel her eyes on him. "You act as if you are troubled Gaston." This wasn't a question, but a statement.

He felt compelled to give a reply, but his thoughts were all scrambled up, He couldn't deny that seeing her actually curse someone first hand had not allowed some fear to creep in. She was able to do all that, without now showing any signs of wearing from the process. He looked at those cold eyes of hers that seemed to bore right through a person's very skin.

He wondered if she could see through him, what was it she expected him to get from this bizarre education, something that was not of his interest or concern. What choices that man had made, however stupid were not of any great importance. But suppose this witch of a woman discovered this or what if God forbid she already knew. Based on the height of power he had seen shown, he could not play it as he had been, it would be too unsafe now and the risk of her cursing him too impending. He would play it dumb for now; hopefully she would not read out his lie. "I…um…I don't understand, what you were doing before, I mean when you were talking with him?"

"I see you require a bit more of a detailed account to comprehend. You saw me take a form in which I could put his heart to the test, to see if he would choose to help one who came to him in dire need of shelter or even a simple meal, and have with them a small child. He had every chance to prove he could still preform as a kind soul, actually feel pity and provide compassion towards another. However he chose unwisely, never thinking of the cost he turned me away and thus he was punished accordingly."

and it didn't sit well with him. "But to leave him like that, invisible from everyone for 5 years, how will he live that way, and how will he even know how long he has left?" This seemed overkill for Gaston, but maybe to act as he if he really honestly felt sorry for this man would help to conceal his reluctance to give even a fraction of sympathy.

"First off, he will only remain that way until he has performed as the curse requests, so in the event he completes his task sooner than he will be restored. Until that place in time I will see to it that he is provided for with a source of supplement and some means of shelter, but please bear in mind how he could hardly do the same for those he was meant to support."

"I also leave all those I curse with some sort of timekeeper to coordinate with the set time that they have been granted. It's always done that way, and in his case it was a pocket watch. Its hands will make their way around once every year until 5 years is complete." Gaston's questions seemed to have been satisfied, but Amora could feel his discomfort "Is it your belief I was too harsh on him?"

Gaston wasn't sure if it was safe to pursue this discussion, not sure how much more she would accept, but he was willing to offer the bait if she would take it "I don't know, I'm not really sure what to think." He knew that was going to blow it right there, That was far too much of an untruth to ever be believed, he knew that and she had too as well, but still she just gave that nod of her head and allowed the subject to be dropped for now.

It came as little shock that he chose to avoid her for the rest of the day, keeping himself seat on the chair moved towards the window. He sat there just gazing outside, trying to come up with something to get out of this nightmare, without having to dip too low to succeed. He would have to keep this play on words and actions going for as long as needed. Try and buy himself some time to develop a way to break free of this ploy. It was like hunting wild game, he would have to keep mindful of his movements. He would have to keep alert of anything he might speak, as saying something cocky or brass in comment could spoil everything, much like a breaking branch could call unwanted attention. He would reframe towards only engaging in a meal with her and finally to bed.

He had little in the way of knowing how it was the fool was now playing the fool. The Enchantress was patient, she knew he would have to speak on behalf of his inner feelings at some point, she could wait an eternity if need be.

He reengaged her the following morning, or more like he confronted her before the sun had even begun to greet the day. It was a tactic, to strike when least expected. Not easily done when she had been up all night, waiting for this. His face was held in a sorrowful look, he didn't even make direct eye contact.

"I just don't understand something. If you're so powerful with magic, why can't you just give people what they want? I mean why not just provide for those peasants and let that man just keep his wealth? Then he'd no longer be a problem?"

"I could so do, but then consider how much the people in that village would only suffer more. They would lose the value in what they had which would only make them just as that official was. Perhaps they would turn out just as hungry with greed. Now with the Official, if I were to remove his duties towards providing for those in his town, and leave him to carry on a existence surrounded by his wealth, then there's no denying what a problem he's bound to become if he then desires more."

"Do I simply just keep adding to his life, and forget all those who will pay the price in the end? What would the gain be there, understanding the value in what he has and the lesson on how to achieve it? There is no real rewarding aim in simply giving in and allowing his selfish demands to prevail."

Gaston still persisted, there had to be another way, "Well if your aim is to teach them right from wrong, then why not just use your magic and correct them?"

"You think it's that easy, to just unleash ones most inner true feelings, and make them completely open minded all that once like that? It's hardly in their best interest as a whole I assure you. Better it is something they have to do for themselves."

This seemed a bit confusing, what was the harm in it; maybe she really just didn't know how, "Can't you do it, is there no magic that would do the same?"

He was getting reckless, digging, acting ruthless and not letting up; the Enchantress was getting weary of this. Why did humans feel they had to know everything, or think they had all the right answers? She hadn't realized how strong that internal need was, "Oh there is, but it's a cruel way. It's a very overpowering and for lack of a better word, inhuman act. That is enough talk of it for today, there is much still to be done."

It didn't go without noticing that Gaston remained looking rather heavy with a withdrawn appearance "Please" he spoke in a beseeching voice, quite a difference from the tone of unsuppressed authority voice he would normally have carried, "Can I…stay here…just for today."

It broke through her mind, like the sun through a prism, the refraction spilling everywhere. Could it be he actually pitied these souls to be cursed. While it was yet to be determined it was likely his reasoning was more based on their similarities were to his own character. Still a glimpse of a beginning point was better than remaining encased in the dark. To abuse this would only cause him to regress back to the shallow thinking he had demonstrated earlier.

"Very well Gaston, but heed me on this as being the only time I will grant you a reprieve. Tomorrow you will resume, and will do so without any debate, or refusal on the matter, is that clear?

He was still adjusting to taking orders or commands of any sort from a woman, but he nodded without uttering a single word to counter her. She then vanished from the room, off to do whatever bidding called her that day. Gaston slowly sank back down on the bed, the creaking of its frame the only audible sound. He was feeling his stomach growing pained as if brought on by sickness, but he knew that wasn't the cause.

It was hard to pull off such an act, but it had achieved him his goal, and he was freed from her presence. It was degrading and insulting that he, the great hunter and legend that he was feeling threatened by some girl. True this was no ordinary girl, but it still felt like a kick to his manhood.

He could run for it, how hard could it be to break down a door? He could manage and then get as far away from here, wherever here even was. But he had to remember, approach this like he would a challenge against some unknown prey. He had to be rational, and despite how surviving the great outdoors had never a great feat for him, he was currently without weapons and this had never before been the case.

If the enchantress would continue to supply daily food, then he could perhaps build up a small ration without her knowing. Even finding something to serve as a makeshift weapon, nothing to try and use on this enchantress, making any attempts to fight her off, as that would be a direct route to suicide. This would not be a simple plan and even if he did make a clean get away she could probably track him down in mere minutes.

I'll just by my time for now, keep her under the illusion that I really give a damn about these people. She will not break me, even if she might have powers, she will still not gain control of me. She has never dealt with the likes of me and I am not without a clue like those other poor saps she's laid a spell on. I already know what's at stake and that gives me the upper hand. She's gone and lost already.

* * *

Author notes: Gaston is letting that ego of his turn him into someone so reluctant to change that even now he'll use lies and deception to try and plan an escape. Will he actually get away with this?


	7. Chapter 7

I've been really wanting to write a chapter to check in with Belle and Adam and now is the time :) please enjoy

Chapter 7

It had been a couple of months since that fateful night on the tower. The spell that had held the castle was now broken, all back in their human forms. In another month's time Prince Adam and Belle would be wed, and the excitement from this was growing by the day.

It was true that all physical wounds had been healed, but it was the inner scars, the ones that had been invisible from the start, that would take far longer to heal.

While the prospect of becoming a princess was everything she could have hoped for, the distant look in Belles eyes reflected she still harbored much guilt about what had occurred that night. Now the Enchantress had erased the memoires of all the villagers, not just those who had along with Gaston, had come to kill the Beast that night. No one remembered anything about there ever being a Beast, or anything about Belle herself for that matter.

Only those who had occupied the castle were aware of the past, and the only two who had witnessed the end of Gaston were just Belle and Adam. None had ever said Belle had been at fault for Gaston's death and she herself knew it was in no way preventable. It had been an accident and nothing more, but she could not shake the sight of his face twisting as he fell and the scream, that resounding scream that haunted her dreams. She saw him fall again and again every night, which his eyes on her, blaming her and all at the same moment begging her to save him.

He had a knife, he had beaten the man that she loved, and even if he had been in the form of a Beast she still loved him now just as she had then. Gaston had come there to claim him as a hunted animal; he had shot him with an arrow wound that really should have killed him. He had not held any regard in letting the beast live to see another day. He was prepared to kill her in order to achieve this and no begging would have restrained him. He knew how she felt about the Beast, she had told Gaston this, and he had ignored. He had even gone so far as to mock her feelings towards Adam.

So why did it now dwell in her mind that she alone held the blame in all of this?

Adam had been growing ever more worried about her, and could not just stand by while she continued on this way. She was in the garden, she had told him she wanted to tend to the rose bushes, but when he found her, she was just sitting there, staring upward towards the tower where it had all happened. The placement of their future shared bedroom had been moved to a different location in the castle. This had been done not just to close out the memories of sorrow that the West Wing had held for Adam, but it was also in the hope that this would help Belle to heal, but it had not been enough.

He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her slender form. She wasn't startled at all by this, and leaned herself back against him. "Where are you my Beautiful Princess?" he said in his voice, which still held such a resemblance to that of the Beasts.

She turned her head sideways to look back at him, "I'm right here."

"No you're not, you're far, far away from here, lost in your thoughts." She was dressed in a silky purple dress, which selves that cut off at her shoulders. He ran his fingers up down her bare arm towards her hand, and took it in his gentle grip. Her hair was pulled up in a bun, which allowed him easy access to press his lips against the back of her neck.

She loved it when he kissed this way and she felt herself smile, in spite of her depressed mood. "Please tell me what troubles?" He whispered right into her ear, causing her to almost giggle as his breath caused a tickling sensation. "It's nothing to worry about Adam, really I'm fine." Did she really think that would be convincing him to drop any and all worries about her?

"You have to stop blaming yourself Belle. We both know and anyone you ask will tell you the same, it was not your fault, and there was nothing you could have done to save him." He had repeated this statement to her on so many occasions it was almost like hearing him read from a script or a well- known book.

She knew he meant well, but wished he would just stop with trying to help her get over things. "Adam I don't want to hold any blame towards myself, and I wake up every day hoping it will finally leave, but it's not going to just disappear. I don't want to feel this way any more than you want to see me like this."

"I seem to recall you saying nearly the same to a stubborn Beast who saw himself as nothing more than a monster, and you refused to buy it. You kept right on with trying to help me then."

She pulled away now, growing frustrated with this. "That was different Adam; you didn't like yourself based off how you looked. Someone died that night and I was right there, and even if I couldn't have done something to save him it still happened, right there in front of me. I saw the terror in his face and his eyes….just looking back at me…asking for help. There is nothing you or anyone else can do to help me forget that image, so please stop trying." She pushed up to her feet and as she started to walk away Adam let her hand drop from his.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Concealing yourself in a daily cloak of deception is a hard way to function and Gaston was learning this the hard way through pressing on each day. To simply act in a manner that displayed such choked up pity was bearing almost too unbearable. It was a battle to calm his ego and lust for being a top notch man of his time. The only positive gain was that the enchantress, whatever her name was, seemed none the wiser to his strategy and continued on as if all was content. So much for being such a magical force if he could so easily pull the wool over her eyes. He continued to be brought along to time and time again watch someone get their punishment for daring to act against these so called laws of kindness and goodness towards others.

There was the man who stole form his own family, a woman who forced her children to work as salves while she surrounded herself in luxury. On and on this endless parade of villains went, and along with them came those ones who suffered from their persuasion.

It was pointless to him no matter how he looked at it. These people of power, how was it they were in the wrong? Perhaps they had stepped on the lives of others to get where they were, but if that's what it had taken then maybe those stepped on should have tried harder.

That's what really continued to draw out his nerves, all these victims of people acting like they had been kicked in the face due to the awful actions of one who held some portion of power over them. Really could no one else see that they were all the same, weak, unwilling to take a stand, probably couldn't handle standing on their own two feet. Who cared about them, if they were too weak to survive then maybe they should just quit while they could. If they died in the process, it would honestly have no effect on him, no more than when this had all begun. That had not changed, but there was something that had.

This negative thinking seemed to be taking his mainly self-centered ways and twisting them into a much colder trend. The more she pushed the more he was pulling in the opposing direction, much like It was a dangerous sort of tug a war and it was putting him on edge.

It was all so much that He nearly leapt out of his own skin when her hand met with his shoulder early one morning. Her always calm but firm face seemed concerned. "Forgive me, I thought you were already awake, but it's time now to begin another day." He nodded, failing to hide how shaken he was becoming, but at least in this he could appear pitiful without trying. "No I was, um you just caught me off guard there."

She didn't seem convinced but still nodded towards the table which held his breakfast. As he ate he watched her from the corner of his eye. When he was sure she wasn't looking he tucked two apples under his shirt. Going over to the bed to get his boots he then shoved them under the pillow. Then he changed his mind and kept one out, his grumbling stomach pushing him to do so. It was a slow start towards gathering any sort of food supply, but he would try and do better. He would have to if he was to survive any attempt to get away.

Amora was standing there waiting for him in her formal spot on the floor, "This will be a different sort of undertaking today. I have explained this all before, but I will restate it now, I do not just place a curse on someone without there being an explicit reason, and nor is it done upon my first observation of the subject. I will first see how they handle interaction with those they hold acquaintance before testing them. This young man is one I have not yet gained a clear perspective on, so that shall be accomplished today." She took his hand, the roughness of his nearly grazing her soft skin. He clenched his eyes closed, held his breath and waiting for the snapping of her fingers to take them.

He had yet to fully stomach one of these trips, and the dizzy effect it took. When the world came back into focus he saw they had appeared in a different town, one that appeared to be more of a city. The streets were lined with large building and the people walking were packed so tightly from above they would have looked like a great mass of ants.

Strange how no matter where they appeared no one ever seemed to notice them. Even if his façade of emotions this was still curious to him. Were people so engaged in their own lives they failed to see what was right in front of them? Amora was skimming through the crowds with her eyes narrowing her sights down to one person, a tall man with dirty blonde hair, standing amidst a group with a posture that dictated his high status among them, the smug look that covered his face looked very prideful.

She tugged Gaston along with her as they headed up the street. "There's the object of interest, that local whom has been acting out more than is allotted without needing to be taking into consideration for correction. He has a chance to redeem his actions but only if he uses it well. What do you think he shall do?"

Gaston should have answered promptly, given his goal of appearing to be reformed in how he thought of others and approached these situations. But he had hardly gathered enough details to form an answer, his mind and surroundings all zeroed down to the girl who stood alongside the group. She looked so innocent and also very intriguing with her downcast eyes rising to reveal a hazel color that brought out her strawberry blonde hair. Her skin was paler than any he'd ever seen, almost transparent but covered with a light coating of freckles crossed her face. She was the most alluring being to grace him with her existence in this entire world.

She was close to the blonde man, and …..his heart dropped a little when he saw the look she now cast, it held passion, tenderness and it was all meant for this other man. She took his hand, and even while his didn't return her tender grasp, she still smiled at his touch.

Gaston had never felt a jealous nerve inside, because obviously it was plain to see that it was everyone else who should be jealous of him, even in his repressed ,mental sate he was still able to boost his claim that no one was better than Gaston. But this man, with this girl, looking at him in this way, touched a nerve buried underneath all that overdone esteem and it threated to tear him from his appointed focus. He needed to evict these thoughts, refocus and now! He had to keep his mind on showing interest, showing that tender side that kept this Enchantress in the dark. He couldn't let this overturn anything for him now.

Amora was still watching the man in question, seemingly unaware of the anger this had invoked in the one beside her, taking note of whatever it was she had come to see. She would as him a question here and there and trying to hear her he found was impossible. Gaston played it up as best he could, managing to nod when he hoped was appropriate, all the while his eyes glued to this girl. At the end of what felt like eternity she seemed to have gathered enough and oddly did nothing in light of placing any sort of curse.

* * *

They arrived back a short time later, and try as he might he couldn't shake the face of that woman. He had never encountered this problem before; at least not in any form of recent memory. True he enjoyed the company of the opposite sex, but it had always been women that were attracted to him and came chasing after, not the other way around.

Heaven forbid that, that he actually would deem a simple girl to be worthy of conjuring up a desire within him. And now not only that but she had created a sense of jealousy which had also never before take place. What was so engaging or alluring ab out this particular girl was beyond him, but at least these pondering thoughts gave him a small break from being so wrapped up in his daily mind play.

* * *

Author notes: Looks like someone has got a love interest in the making, and it could stir things up later


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Slowly the time passed, the days crawling into weeks and finally striding into another month gone. Gaston was becoming more oppressed by his prideful nature and the more he pretended to act as if he was gaining an element of caring, the exact opposite was occurring. Add to this the absence of being able to roam out in the stomping ground he held dear and it was the makings of insanity. It seemed doubtful he would be able to carry this on much longer without either finally succeeding in an escape attempt or losing his mind and finally giving in to the demands of the Enchantress.

He had put in the effort, but his timing was never accurate enough, and he was unable to secure any time alone to make a worthy attempt. It had cost him the loss of most of his food stock, but he had been very careful in replenishing all that was lost.

It was becoming more the normal to awake and find Amora sitting there, almost as though she were studying him. This was because in truth she actually was. While she had traveled the entire world and placed spells on many, this was the first time she had ever spent this much time with a mortal.

This was a great advantage in learning what she could while she could from this man and he certainly did have a lot to teach her, as much as she did him.

He seemed restless that morning, munching on the apples she had provided. "So what's for today? Cursing another soul or maybe take on an entire village this time around." That was a foul move and he hoped she would chalk it up to him being in a slump of a mood. It was the truth, he had never felt less alive then now.

Amora meet his eyes with an humorless look, honestly was he ever going to realize she was not an evil being, or was that one lesson that would never go learned by his stubborn self?

"This that still how you think this all works, that I just spend every day plotting how to curse each and every soul on this earth? I'm afraid I do tend to get a little weary of it all and enjoy a day to simply reflect." He gave a shrug that took all effort.

It was pretty clear he was starting to get a little boxed in with all this staying inside. He had been a master huntsman, so he was used to spending hours, sometime days living in the realm of the outdoors. This confinement to the house was literally like a disguised form of torture. He gazed out that single window longing to feel the dirt under his feet and the rays of the sun hitting him the face with its blinding light. His normally tan skin was so pale from lack of sun it make him look ill.

It was by the pure grace of the heavens that Amora suggested a walk through the nearby moor and he eagerly agreed, for once not caring if he was showing physical weakness. The first breeze that graced his face was like a kiss from a lover, and he couldn't have in a million years have imagined how free he would feel.

Amora even seemed to relax in the presence of this landscape and let the wind take a hold of her hair, blowing it about. "It's a lovely place here, I have seen much in this world, all from the rolling plains and cliffs of Ireland to the snowing mountains and this is…..far more better."

Gaston could only nod; it was like finding a water spring after spending ages wandering in the hottest desert.

The moor itself was a land rich in lush grass of the deepest green. It covered the earth like a thick carpet, and spread it's self over the few large rocks. The outer rim of the land was dotted with a few trees. Seeing it the tall pine reminded him of the woods he had considered his second home. He couldn't stop himself from running up to one and with a tight grab of his hands he swung himself up into its branches. It was pure joy and fulfillment, the roughness of the bark, and the sweet scented sap which now coated his hands. Even if he never got it off he didn't care, he was too thrilled with this feeling.

Jumping down he ran a crossed the over field, purple flowers opening to the sun and his shoes becoming soaked with the collected dew. The Enchantress had stopped several minutes ago, and was just watching this man, who had before acted so cold and distant now merrily sprinting like a school boy.

Gaston had spotted the circle of stones that surrounding a small body of water, a crystal clear pond. He didn't slow his pace as he ran onward, quite the opposite as his speed increased. He leapt into the cool water, clothes and all sending the few fish darting away, in fear of their lives.

"This is the greatest." He shouted to the sky. Who cares who heard him, in this isolation it was unlikely anyone would.

His sprit had soared and now it was drawing in for a landing. He couldn't disregard what a good chance this was to stake out the surrounding area. He had misjudged the territory and upon better inspection could see the pines lined the beginning of dense woodland. It was there he would be better concealed and more in his element of basic hunting grounds. Once there things would be far easier and he would greatly increase his chances to make it out of this alive, not that there was any questioning that, he had too. He was Gaston after all; he just needed a few more days.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

He was smart enough to have known better, that he couldn't have kept this cover held over himself for all time, expecting all to go according to plan, just because he willed it to be so. His thinking skills may have been feeling more drained, otherwise he might have concluded it was at some point going to cause him more harm than good. It was induced by his own carelessness, but he would never admit to that. He'd sooner blame the badgering routine that was a mental burden in itself. For some a constant lifestyle is relished with joy but for those who are more in the spontaneous way it could be altering.

It was yet another life living trait that Gaston had unfairly condemned as a stigma of weakness, needing to follow a set path, straight through life, this was nothing he cared for. There was no challenge to be had in an reenactment of each day, and his life craved this.

This was a truth in his defense and the day had begun just the same as so many before. The sun rose, the man awoke, the breakfast appeared, ant the enchantress stood waiting and watching, always watching like a bird of prey. The pattern giving no way to the events to unfold mere hours from then, it was all going along with the order of the day.

They made the journey to someplace unfamiliar, just like all the others. He never bothered to ask the exact location, it had never really seemed important. It was just a setting for the same tale to be unfolding, and maybe that was what would drive him, the sense knowing of would happen. She left him, with the same orders as always and he did act as if he understood. No one would have thought otherwise.

Gaston remained stationed as he had before, watching her make her approach towards a man, just a common looking man, who did not stand apart in any way that could have captured Gaston's attention. Only it was now that something internal had gone amiss. Perhaps pretending so often to play the compassion and pity card had finally reached its peak?

It might even have been that the freedom of the moor and fresh air had gone to his head, putting him on some emotional high, daring him to be…well, daring? Whatever the cause his mind was starting to feel manipulated, and beyond any sense of his own control. That was as good a reason as any why he would ever feel possessed to pull such a stunt as he would now.

He felt an energy rushing from right under his skin and even if it was a deliberate act of defiance, he couldn't just stand there and watch this man have his life and all he worked for ripped from him. It wasn't fair. "DON'T GO NEAR HER, ITS A TRAP, SHE'LL CURSE YOU!" he heard his voice ring out, and it was loud enough to echo off of the nearby buildings and likely be heard for miles.

What occurred next was uncertain, much like a vision that was too blurry to make out, but it did include a harsh grip taking hold of his shirt, causing him to lose all balance and hit a…was that a wall? How could that happen in the middle of this town? Then he smelled the familiar scent of cedar wood furniture and saw they were once again back in the cottage. Amora's face, though still its usual pale color, was contorted into an expression so full of anger her very eyes looked like a shade of burning red.

"I WARNED YOU TO NEVER INTERFER WITH MY TASK AND YOU HAVE DISOBEYED ME! You are far too inexperienced with your emotions Gaston, so let me give you some sound advice. You don't get to save them, based on your own personal feelings towards them or for any other reason. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!"

Gaston was throwing caution to the wind, no longer caring what curse he might end up facing. He had played her game, and now he was at his fill. "Then why do you want me to regain emotion, show such pointless feelings and all that if I'm better off without any than just make it so. Let me keep it all locked up because… I AM NEVER GOING TO CARE ABOUT THESE IDOTS YOUR CURSING OR ANYONE ASSOIATED WITH THEM!" He managed to stop himself from saying that very last part, it took all concentration to swallow that back and he almost gagged on the words.

"It's not so easy to do that, and do you really want to go back to what you were. I swear I am honestly beginning to question why I saved you in the first place with as hard head as you are proving to be."

Gaston pressed her on, "Why didn't you turn me into a beast, or left me there in the ravine? Is it because you found me attractive, because you are really not my ideal woman?"

"Are you really still that self-absorbed? Don't you ever mistake what I am doing as caring for you, because you and all you had done with your past do nothing but disgust me."

"You're crazy, I was a town legend"

"You were the town bully and an arrogant one with your sights narrowed towards nothing but your own gain. You may have made yourself a legend, but it was not a title you earned from the respect of others. You won it through being intimidating, cruel and demanding. You think those villagers would neglect to find a replacement for you, that they would instead mourn your loss forever. Need I tell you how many were actually relieved to be rid of you and the fear you struck."

That was news to Gaston, and it stung with a red hot burn through him.

"And who are you to judge me, what would you call what you do, focusing your curses upon people, how you enjoy infringing on the lives of others. Why do you get to decide who is right or wrong?"

"You see this shows you just how one sided people can tend to think. I don't gain any enjoyable reward in causing one to suffer. In essence, cursing them will always be a curse upon me. That I have to live with what it is I do and have to encounter all these souls who harden themselves with inner torment and greed. I have to see that and hope I can save them in the end."

He was starting to realize the line he was already in great danger of crossing and forced himself to bury his pride.

"But you do right?

"Well what do you think? Do you think that they all succeed or that I perhaps gain pleasure in watching them fail? No Gaston, not everyone will break free of their curse. That is what I carry with me, every day ever since I was brought into this form."

"What…what do you mean? Didn't you say you had a mother, so were you not just born?" this was going off topic, hopefully a good enough diversion to now fall back upon.

"Not the way you might think, it's more so similar to the tales of the phoenix bird. When an Enchantress has grown feeble and unable to continue her task, she dies and then a new life source will resume. It will be different in both body and mind but the given task is still the same, just as it has been for thousands of years."

He kept his voice sounding as interested as he could, pulling her in towards the waiting bait "How long does an Enchantress live for?"

"It really is based on the Enchantress herself, what she is capable of. Some have gone nearly four hundred years, while others barely live beyond two hundred. I myself am now 175 years old and have every intention to carry on." She slowly took a seat on the wooden chair, normally claimed by Gaston. "It's not an easy task of life to see what I do and then know you must first inflict a greater source of sorrow in effort to change things. Cursing Adam was my least desirable task, in that so many others had to suffer with him, and that never did sit well with me."

The conversation was done, she withdrew towards the window and Gaston let a long held sigh escape him. This was getting to close for comfort, another burst from his overcome ego, and she would know all that he held within, which would leave him unarmed in facing her powers. He couldn't take any more chances and if he was to make his move it would have to be very soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Adam stood alone on the west wing balcony, his eyes cast upon the dark landscape below him. He had come here with a reason, and he needed to find a solution now. Things could not go on this way, and he refused to simply take Belle's spoken promises that she was fine and not needing his help. He was her husband now, how could she not be honest with him?

The wedding had been prefect in every detail, the new princess looking stunning in her white dress, covered in floral patterns and crisp lace. He had seen her and swore his heart must have stopped, the idea that this girl loved him had been far too great.

The honeymoon had been a worthwhile journey to the most distant countries of Europe, so many wonders to see. It was an unforgettable time for these newly-weds, and for the first time in months Belle's mood had held nothing in the way of depressed. She had been full of cheer, so overcome with her love for Adam and taking in the sights of the world. It would seem her mind no longer held a space vacant for the guilt that it once did. Adam had delighted in leaving these thoughts of hers far behind them in some visited land and as they now began the journey homeward, there was still no sign of her melancholy state.

But it was not to be, no sooner had they arrived back to the castle, he had seen that look coming back over her. Even with all the shouts of welcome coming upon them from the staff, it was still plain to see, she was still holding that guilt that refused to release its hold on her. She and Adam had been thrilled with the idea of someday having a baby, but even that dream now seemed dulled by her guilt. He was heartsick with the love of his life, returned to her somberness. Now he had come to this very spot where it had all become implanted within her, all those sights that would latch themselves on to her.

He felt the cold stone beneath his hands, no longer bearing fur he could now fully remembered how he had stood here once, watching her ride away, knowing he would lose her forever. He had grieved for her love to the point of believing his pain was doomed to be endless. He had placed the blame on his poor judgement and that had only deepened the wound. Was that how she felt now, this beauty of his, did she torture herself with this same misplaced blame?

He had never told Belle the full extent of what he had gone through that night, what emotional toll her leaving had taken on him and what it nearly pushed him to do, in choosing to end his own life.

Too often his own dreams reflected all that might have been, had he actually gone and done the unthinkable. The sound of Belle screaming for him, while held in the grip of another man had filled every cavern of his mind, causing him to awaken soaked in sweat and shaking.

He had been able to do nothing to help her that night; he had let that judgement condemn him to see life as nothing but a void of misery and allowed himself to be physically shattered by another's brutal attack. He laid there watching as it all happened; wanting nothing more than to take her place and carry her guilt. How could he tell her when she already had placed such a burden upon herself? She'd likely find some way to pin this on her guilty soul.

He knew of one alone who could help now, but he had no idea where she might be or even how to reach her. He had never before tried to seek her out, not even when he lived all those years under a spell of her own doing. He still held a level of fear towards her power, but it was the Enchantress he needed. He bowed his head, as though he were praying and silently begged her to come to him now, to please find him as he needed her more than he could admit.

Miles away Amora was watching the hunter sleep, listening to the mumbles he released in his dreams. But then a different sound came to her. Her abilities often allowed her to remain well in tune with those she had placed any sort of enchantment on, even ones from dozens of years ago. She thought this was a mistake, as never before had one desired her to appear before them.

Never the less she would look into it, and as Gaston was momentarily removed from the world he would not be missing her.

Once she had resumed her normal form and giving her fingers a quick snapping she was there, standing next to the prince she hadn't seen in many months, but he had still remained fresh in her mind.

" Good evening Young Prince, I must inform you that this is quite a change, as you see nearly all whom I've cursed in the past, have never wished to see me again. Yet you and I have already met on two other occasions since the release of your enchantment and now you seek a third audience with me. I can only assume you have a good reason."

He had never really counted on her responding, and certainly not so suddenly, but he couldn't afford to give time to anything but the reason she was there.

"It's Belle, she's…ever since that night, when she broke the curse, she's been blaming herself for Gaston's death and…I can't convince her otherwise, no matter what I do. It's making her miserable and I can't see her going on like this, it's not fair to her."

He took a deep breath, fully prepared to offer over his own life for her happiness, "Please whatever can be done, whatever you need from me, consider it already yours, just please help her, I beg you."

"Before we discuss this any further, has anyone up front placed this blame upon her, or has she done so to herself?"

"No one would dare to blame her, she has done NOTHING!" then he relaxed his tone, "It's only her, she just blames herself. There was nothing she could have done, but she still can't let go of the guilt."

The Enchantress nodded "Well young Prince, you have certainly placed before me a most unusual dilemma. However this is one I possibly do have a solution too, but it's nothing I can guarantee at this time."

He nearly protested this, but knew it would gain him no ground in this. She was the one who held the power here, not him, and therefore he was completely at her mercy. He thought this in silence as the Enchantress continued.

"Just a thought of interest on my part young prince, but perhaps the reason you resent her holding this blame is not just in reference to her welfare, maybe you yourself hold some inner resentment."

She broke off this topic for a moment, a relief to Adams discomfort.

"I will do as I have said, and shall see what I can to provide a solution. Until that time however it might be beneficial for you to discuss your own unrelenting regrets with the woman you love, allow her to see you as having also wrestled with fracturing thoughts meant to break you, to drive you over the edge. And yet here you stand before me, you didn't let them succeed.

"That was only pure dumb luck. I was as good as dead when Gaston got to me; I was ready to let him kill me and almost did. Belle blames herself and I….just let him take me down, and left her there to fend for herself."

"Then you'll agree I am correct in suggesting that it seems you also feel compelled to end the guilt of your wife, based on how you believe your own involvement corresponds with those events. I would say this only provides more leverage towards you opening up about this revelation."

"But I can't just; I mean how I… that won't be easy."

That was an unfortunate choosing of words, "She is your wife now, and as far as being an easy task, should I remind you this is the woman who stood up to you despite your once beastly form. Easy or not she put you in your place when all others feared too. She stood between you and one who wished to kill you, offering to take that blade for you. Was that easy?"

He couldn't rebuttal that question; she was far more in the right. But still how could he tell her, and then have her believe him, that she had not been at fault

"Please what I meant was, suppose I do and she only blames herself more?"

The Enchantress face suddenly broke from its hard form and became soft again

"Forgive me dear prince, in order to help you, I had to first know if your heart was truly in the right place and you have shown this. I regret having to test you now, but it's a requirement. You have evolved so much, yet you still have much to gain in trusting those around you. The choice to tell her is yours alone but I would advise you to considered that even those we claim to know the best can still bare the tendencies to surprise. I admit I myself am learning this now and would never claim to have foreseen it. Until another night my young prince, I shall return when I am more prepared to lend my assistance to you." With that she vanished.


	12. Chapter 12

Author Notes: I have returned :) This chapter is now complete

Chapter 12

It was quiet in the cottage, the very atmosphere so still it no longer held the presence of any living being. She hadn't been gone for long but it been the open window of opportunity. There was no rush on her part, as she strolled over to the bed, now void of its blanket and sheet. She wondered how he would be able to carry the supplies he had tucked away, when he would require the blanket for warmth and the sheet to make his shelter. Ahhh there was the answer; he had ripped down the curtains as well.

Good for him on planning so well in advance. He always did have a knack for risk taking and this was nothing short of a gutsy move. She figured he had stored up maybe enough food to live on for a few days. That was probably how long he had estimated it would take for him to reach any neighboring towns while traveling by foot alone. It was all good for a well-seasoned outdoor dweller, blazing a trail through these open lands and surrounding woods.

Provided that the woods were as ordinary as any other, and seeing as how they were anything but ordinary, it would be quite the obstacle. The only question was how long would she be allotted to wait before venturing out after him became essential? A day or two, perhaps three, he was able bodied enough, or at least he was physically. In terms of mentally, that would have to be seen.

* * *

The rain was what did him in, first a drizzle, then a full on downpour. He had dealt with his fair share of facing the elements, but this was far out of his league. He couldn't be lost, not with his experience. But how else to explain why it was that he made such good ground each day, only to get no further. These woods seemed endless, appearing to increase in distance every hour. They were also so unearthly still it was maddening.

He had covered his tracks, hopeful she would never find him, but now he prayed that she might. He was out of rations, out of strength and, now ill with fever. He finally collapsed against a pine, not even feeling the pain from its rough bark grazing on his bare skin. While he had come a crossed nothing else living in these woods, he imagined it being a quick demise should wolves find him, and take him quickly. Maybe this time he would stay dead….

By the day that followed he was becoming delirious with the fevers fast onset, which was causing images to harass him, and the absolute worst of these was an appearance by the enchantress herself. Those emerald colored eyes turned cold and stabbing into him. If she was in fact able to see him now where he lay, then he sincerely hoped she was enjoying the show, watching in morbid glory as the proud huntsman perished in the woods of all places, brought down by those most desirable elements and the environment which housed them.

Now he would remain there to die, the hand of death was bound to come. He could feel its embrace touching his cheek, with the texture of a hand. The coldness he expected never came, and in its absence there was warmth spreading out over him. It brought a peaceful rest and drew him to it for days. If he was really dead then why did the scent of cedar wood seem to follow him even now, its smell so like that of the cottage it was almost like he was somehow back there? The truth never sent him straight back to deaths doorway, and the stupidity of things wrapped his brain tightly enough to cause mental pain.

His fever broke quicker than he guessed it would. This rapid healing was more likely brought on with magic, the quicker he recovered the more quicker she would be able to have a go at him. He waited for this, for her, this confusing witch of a woman to have her gloat, rub the failure of his pathetic escape in his face. But she maintained a neutral demeanor and gave care towards healing his illness. Why did she persist in saving him and pulling him back from trying to vacate this world?

It was never configured who's idea it was to start the following engage, but that hardly mattered once the doors were open for debate and there things both had to bring to the table.

"So tell me what that you try for an escape or to kill yourself. I only wish to know which I am confronted with." It was not even a hint of humor or vagueness in this question directed from the Enchantress, and even if there was Gaston still had nothing to say. Words had never really failed him in supply before this time, this imprisonment with this woman.

As his answer appeared to be null, she mused on.

"Well best we revisited that inquiry at a another point, so for this time I will only make a more simple request for knowledge in hope to gain some insight, but what was your plan once you made it back to your lowly village. Claim you went insane or that you spent months wondering lost in the very woods you knew like the back of your hand? Go back to being a legend, who lost his title too early in his prime?" 

Words sprang back to him, and even with his tone weakened from illness it still voiced his position, "What do you even care, why did you bring me back here again?"

"So you prefer to have perished in the woods. You are worth more than that, I should think my giving you this chance, now not only once but twice, would have already provided enough evidence towards that. You seemed at never ending odds with staying alive and taking advantage of your inner gifts, why do you deny yourself that now Gaston?' He didn't care much for her pressed and prying, it was no right of hers.

"I don't know what you mean?" or maybe he did.

"You lived a life that stated you felt no fear, yet you now you behave as though you are afraid to face your own shortcomings?"

"That's what you wanted isn't it? Wasn't that your target to get me to realize how I needed to change?"

"And exactly what has that change been, because if you think you have been fooling anyone with that act of your, then it's only yourself. You really think that your mind has been able to block me out, that I would believe these claims of yours to feel anything remotely close to caring or pity? Do you honestly give yourself credit in playing me as a fool? You have no upper hand and no ploy of yours has ever been withheld from my knowing." 

"You might have told me that sooner." He mumbled, having nothing better to say. Curse those unsought words that would have rebutted his statement.

She continued as if she hadn't heard him,

"Whether you realize it or not, you doubt your own worth, you have seen the faults in others and to some degree compared them to your own, and this frightens you. Only this is nothing resent, you have always held onto that fear. It's what drove you to begin on this path of rigid feelings and thoughtless actions. You gave into that fear because you feared what others might think."

"And why would I do that? If you can see right through me, if you know me so well then please share?"

"It would be beside the point; you know what you hold buried deep in your heart, those secrets you covered with the hope that you could somehow erase the past, which included a desperate mother, willing to offer any dignity she had left."

That was the final push needed to rip his anger apart.

"WHAT DIGNITY? She lost that when she became a victim to that man who dared call himself my father. He left her without a scrap, having to sell herself every night on the streets, while I hid in the dark, almost wishing she'd leave as he had."

"All this time and you can still only see the shame you carried, having a mother who earned such a living, doing what she could to keep you alive. Then when she didn't leave, it was you who left her. Finally finding a new town to call your own, where you could insure no one would ever see you as weak or powerless as she had been in your eyes. If you could only have felt as she did, understand the massive weight of all that she bore on her shoulders, and then you could never again think that way. "

"Then why don't you make me? Go ahead; you said there's a spell to unlock emotions, so let me feel all that weight. I am strong, you can try me, I can handle it easy."

"You have got nerve Gaston and you are ruthless in your consist badgering. You are the one who puts yourself in these situations and one day you will realize that."

"ENOUGH," he shouted, refusing to hear another word more, "Just leave me alone."

She was wrong, wrong about everything. It wasn't his fault; he had not in any way brought this on himself. He felt a building rage and the source of the blame in all this had found a unrealized target. Belle and that Beast of a Prince. It was they who had been the primary source of all that had brought him now to this.

As he laid there the fever's heat now subsided, having been replaced with the burning of his anger, thoughts swarm into his head, filling every chamber of his mind. "I will comply with what this witch wants from me, I will complete my task here." He vowed to himself in silence. "Then I swear I will kill them both, make no mistake about that."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

He hadn't given much thought to that night, when it had all begun. For it having been such a major event in his life, or the ending of it should have been a daily recollection, but that was only now taking place. He saw it in his head happening on a repeating spin, heard Belle say again and again "It's over." At the time when she had said this he had taken it as an insult, a jeer towards him as a failure. Perhaps that's what it had been meant as but now he was taking it all in a different stride, viewing it now as more of a foretelling of his life to come, what his life was now.

It could have been lingering side effects from the fever or whatever magic had been used to save him, but he felt as though he had no life now, he was honestly defeated. He still held that vibe of anger seeking revenge but the longer his thoughts burrowed into this depression the more faint even that was becoming.

The most probable cause of all this was that His one chance to escape had been truly been a flat out loss and never had that happened. He was never the last to finish or one to fail. But then he had started thinking on this and now he could see it wasn't the first time he had not followed through. It all then went right back to that night, that was the starting line the first time he had been something other than the one to come out on top. Once that was realized he now racked his brain trying to see some way in which this was incorrect, but that was what had brought on the endless chanting of those words.

He had failed, he had failed and it was over, completely over. He was no legend, he was nothing now, just a joke of a man facing failure. He had now nothing left, this witch this enchantress was to much for him. She could see him for the man he was and nothing he could try now would escape her view. Even that small ploy of revenge was rendered pointless as she would have become aware of this by now, and with that ended his last once of will.

She was also most definitely aware that he longer looked for a away to escape her or to continue on with his life. Yet she did nothing to discourage him from this manner of thinking or way of life he had reduced himself too. She just continued to let him lay there, day after day, never provoking him to speak again. Even when she left for her tasks, she never once called him over to join her; she would just be gone and then return later. He was always there in the same spot, seeing no point in putting effort into another attempt to escape, and she never appeared shocked to see him still there. In time her offering of food went untouched and again this was met with no signs of concern.

How long this went on for or even could have, was nothing he cared to know. He could only reason that the Enchantress herself no longer held any obligation towards keeping him alive and might now allow him to quit.

It was a brief thought that was quickly squash as the dawn welcomed in another day, the beginning of yet another month and the beginning of the end for his sullen state.

He gave little attention to her as she flung the blanket off his body laying curled underneath.

"I think you've had enough time to wallow in this mind frame you've created and I do believe it is high time to return to the world of reality. You are not abandoning your task Gaston and you will complete this lesson." He barely lifted his head to speak "Life already abandoned me, just leave me alone."

"Yes, facing the down slopes of disappoint can certainly invite you to believe that might seem the case, but I'm sure a little dose of persuasion will improve your thinking."

How could she be blind to his position, that he was good for nothing anymore? "Just try and make me, you have such power then why don't you just make me feel something, because I can't feel anything anymore. I'm as good as dead."

He was playing his final card of defiance, and it was done with no regrets.

"Must you dig that up again, I have already spoken my views on that course of action and you are in no position to disrespect that."

Now the fire was being kindled, not enough to cause a real flame, but still a strong wave of heat.

"Respect you! You of anyone I've have dealt with in this life? You are the last to deserve any form of respect from me. You can take your forsaken views, go back to the fiery depths you crawled out of and burn there to smoldering ash before I pay you one ounce of respect."

Amora was quiet, for once making him wait before she replied. "I don't agree much with your tone, although this is an improvement upon the death like trance you'd currently adapted."

Was there nothing she couldn't find to hold an insult too, was she truly so opinionated that she could knock him down to the lowest level of pride without batting an eye

"I HATE YOU" He nearly screamed "I hate you and I AM DONE! If this blasted spell of yours has the ability to rid me of you, if freeing all my emotions is going to just finish this, then by God just do it

"I am warning you now Gaston, If you don't stop provoking me…"

He was over this, this whole ordeal was proving by far a fate worse than death and he would do whatever it took to be rid of this nightmare, to get her to end this, "What are you going to? Kill me, leave me for dead? Maybe you should have left me out there in the woods, or maybe you should have left me in that ravine in the first place?" Now he sought to call out her bluff, not even caring what the results might be.

"I think all this talk of some spell is just another of your tricks, why should I even believe you could do such magic on someone, when all this time you have already fooled me into so much?'

She again paused before answering "How do you figure that as the conclusion. Take one blow and you act as if your days are all but numbered. I'd have thought you stronger than that."

"Well you thought wrong! I think this has been some cooked up ploy to frighten me off, well now there is nothing left of me to frighten so you have proved a failure and if you don't like it then go ahead and change my mind."

That was the striking point for Amora; the fury in her eyes could not block his offense. She had been far too patient with this man's ignorance and would not stand down. She grabbed him hard, placing a single finger on his forehead, muttering a chant. Nothing happened at first, but then all Hell broke loose.

It was awful this ambush of emotions all at once. He wanted to scream as if in pain, but could only manage a whimper. He tore himself away from her but the assault continued and he crashed to the floor. He slammed his fists against the wooden floor, willing it to break and shatter. Again and again the waves crashed into him, beating him with uncontrolled aggression….it would never end, not until it had claimed all of him. He could see so many faces digging into his skull, Belle, his Mother, and that girl. The same girl he had only seen once, only her face wasn't compressed with hatred or sadness, it held a pity for him, and he clung to that…

* * *

Author notes : So Gaston finally got his way, but what will the cost be? Find out soon


End file.
